Experiments
by JerichosPhantom
Summary: Szayel wants to preform a little experiment. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra object. ONESHOT Rated T for language and slight flashback violence. NOT YAOI


**A/N: It's really random, and I should be working on Bleached Magic, but I couldn't resist.**

**I don't own Ulquiorra, Grimmjow or Bleach.**

Ah Las Noches. A dark and terrible place to set foot in.

"Argh! Why is it so frickin' white?!"

Okay. Maybe it's not so dark. But the hollow crescent moon hung over the desert, bathing Las Noches' palace with a empty meaningless-

"I'm glad Aizen put in that sun. Nice and warm."

...So there isn't a moon right now, but that doesn't mean that harsh cruel rivalries run deep within the dangerous-

"Hey Nnoitora! How's it going?"

"Going pretty good. You?"

"The usual."

...Oh screw this. But there is one deep rivalry that stands strong. Two soldiers fighting for the man who _thinks _(but probably won't become) God, who despise each other with a burning passion. Opposite as morning and...well now that I think about it...they're not _that _different. More like morning and latish afternoon. Well, to get to the point, they hated each others guts. They always have and always will. If not, then it would be the effin' Apocalypse.

These two men are not just men, they are Arrancar. And not just Arrancar, for they are Espada.

They are Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Ulquiorra Sciffer.

Sexta and Quarto. Four and Six. Blue and Green. Battle crazy psychopath and silent emo observer. By now I assume you get the point.

Anyway, most assume that they are different due to difference of opinion. To the difference in devotion to Aizen, their combat techniques, their difference in intelligence, obedience.

That is a load of bullshit.

Granted, those are contributing factors. Ulquiorra does find Grimmjow's lack of devotion to Aizen offending and his combat techniques ridiculously rash. And Grimmjow thinks that Ulquiorra's mindless obedience to Aizen is disgusting and his 'You are trash' attitude so _goddamn _annoying. But those are not the reasons for their rivalry. After all, Nnoitora is similar to Grimmjow in these areas, and Halibel can often act similar to Ulquiorra at times, and they do not hate them.

No, their rivalry runs deep. Encoded into their bodies, their instinct. It's carved deep into their souls. They are natural born enemies.

They are cat and bat.

The cat will always want to hunt the bat, and the bat will always think the cat is a stupid moron and fly away.

And that, dear readers, is why they really hate each other.

Yeah, it's a pretty stupid reason and they're probably not even aware that it is the reason. But it is.

The first time they laid eyes on each other, they knew they would be rivals. It was destiny.

_-Some time before Aizen made his move to first attack Karakura town (around Episode 114/Chapter 190)-_

_Ulquiorra stood esembled among the Espada and Szayel Appora Grantz, their resident scientist. This was his first time seeing an Arrancar birth since his rise to Quinta. He was looking forward to it, and hoped this birth would prove beneficial to Aizen-sama's cause. A body was wrapped in cloth before the Hogyoku. Ulquiorra watched with sharp eyes as Aizen-sama casually approached the Hogyoku. He sensed some movement next to him, and saw Neliel-dono, Tres Espada, shift in her seat eagerly. _

_He respected Neliel greatly for her strength and her devotion to their cause. She was a worthy equal. He glanced at the Quarto, Halibel. She looked impassive as always, though a little curious. The Sexta shifted in his seat bored, his name was Takeo Kawaiwa. He was alright, he had decent intelligence and strength. The S__éptima was a tall dark man named Zommari, he was quiet and quite devoted to Aizen-sama. The current Octava was Nnoitora Jiruga, a rude sexist pig. Ulquiorra barely repressed a sniff of distaste. The _ _noveno_ _was a peculiar man called __Aaroniero Arruruerie, and had been appointed to the Espada very recently. Ulquiorra was doubtful of his strength, for he had been a mere gillain...well, if Aizen-sama considered him worthy of being an Espada then he supposed he must be strong..._

_As always, Yammy stood at the side his huge frame shadowing Aaroniero as the décima. Ulquiorra snapped to attention when Aizen-sama began to speak._

"_My dear Espada," he began "today we are joined in this room to welcome a new comrade, who I believe will be a great asset to our cause."_

_Hmmm...Aizen-sama has expectations for him. Interesting._

_Aizen-sama's spiritual pressure flared as he joined with the Hogyoku. Bright cruelean light shone throughout the entire room, Ulquiorra was slightly impressed by the spiritual pressure._

_The light died down, and a muscular man stood crouched on the floor. His hole was in the middle of his stomach and his mask was on his face consisting of his jawbone. He had shocking blue hair and emitted spiritual pressure that was very strong._

_Espada strong._

_Aizen stood above their new comrade. "Welcome. May I ask for your name?"_

_The figure spoke with a rough voice filled with rebellion._

"_Che. I think you just did, __**Shinigami**__."_

_The room seemed to collectively hold it's breath. They had never seen a newborn Arrancar speak to Aizen-sama like that. Aizen-sama didn't seem too fazed, but his voice held amusement and interest._

"_What is you name, comrade?"_

_The man looked up at Aizen-sam before standing up and looking at him in the eye dangerously. His eyes were a bright blue with teal markings. No Arrancar had ever stood up to give his name. _

"_Name's Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Who the fuck are you?"_

_Neliel gasped and Ulquiorra's eyes widened. Nnoitora leaned forward, interested. Aizen looked at the Arrancar coolly._

"_My name is Aizen Sousuke. It's a pleasure, Grimmjow." Grimmjow snorted._

"_Che." He turned and noticed the Espada. "Who the hell are they?"_

"_The are my most loyal and powerful warriors, the Espada." He looked over each one of us, predatory. Then he grinned. An insane, eager grin._

"_Most powerful huh?"_

_He lunged. So quickly and ferociously. A surprised yell of shock and insane laughter. They all turned to see that Grimmjow's face and chest was splattered with blood, his hand pierced through the abdomen of the Sexta Espada. The Sexta glared up him hatefully._

"_You...bastard..."_

_Grimmjow raised his other hand in a claw like shape, charging a cero._

"_Whatever. Later...former Espada."_

_Grimmjow was named the Sexta Espada the next day. _

Ulquiorra held a deep loathing for Grimmjow. He was ruthless and disrespectful. And was always challenging him to battle. It was annoying.

"YO! Ulquiorra!"

Dammit.

"What is it trash?" He turned to him uninterestedly. Grimmjow grinned that insane grin he had seen so many times. "We've got those exam-thingys that Szayel wants, remember? You seemed lost in Ulquiorra la la land." He pasued. "Must be the most boring place in existence."

Ulquiorra stifled a sigh of irritation. "Very well, let us go then trash."

"Che." They walked in hostile silence and arrived at Szayel's room and entered. No one else was there.

"Oi, you fruity pink bastard!" Grimmjow yelled. "Where the fuck is everyone?!"

Szayel appeared calmly and fiddled with his glasses. "Ah, you've arrived. This way please." They followed him into a large white room.

It was empty.

Suddenly the door slammed shut. Grimmjow turned at yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Szayel's voice appeared over an intercom. "Hello, can you hear me?"

"Obviously! What the hell you pink jackass?!"

"I am conducting an experiment on how similar an Arrancar will behave according to his **Resurrección** form. You two are the best subjects I could think of. It won't be harmful, after all, Aizen-sama wouldn't approve if it wasn't."

"I object!"

"Overruled. Do not worry. It is quite simple."

The room was lit and Ulquiorra stared. And stared. And stared a little more.

In the middle of the room was a ball. A small ball with a feather attached to it.

A cat toy.

Ulquiorra was floored. Why was there a _cat_ toy? He scoffed and turned to look at Grimmjow.

He was fidgeting uncomfortably, and kept glancing at the ball.

"Grimmjow?"

"Mmm." He responded, eyes fixated on the ball, unaware that he was bending down into a crouch.

"What are you-?"

Grimmjow finally snapped and pounced cat-like at the ball. He pinned it under his hands, and still in a crouching position, began to bat the ball around. He let out a interested and delighted noise when the ball jingled. He continued to bat the ball around, chuckling as he did, while Ulquiorra could only stare in amazement.

Grimmjow, Sexta Espada, was acting like a common house cat.

Suddenly, a odd deep growl accompanied the chuckles as Grimmjow suddenly flipped over onto his back tossing the ball up and down.

It took Ulquiorra a moment to realize that Grimmjow was purring.

Turning away from such weak and trashy behavior he suddenly noticed the other side of the room. There was a bar high on the wall. It was just...there. He had this sudden urge to...hang from it. Like in a trance, he walked up to the bar, reached up and grabbed it, before swinging his legs over it and just hung there. It was oddly comfortable, and he closed his eyes. Unknowingly to him, a high crooning noise escaped his throat.

A bat like noise.

Meanwhile, Szayel was looking on with glee at the results of his experiment. Still observing, he wrote down their behavior in his log.

_Date: August 1, 2004_

_Experiment: Behavior relating to a Arrancars __**Resurrección**_ _form_

_Surroundings: White room, room temperature, cat toy and a metal bar hangs of the wall_

_Hypothesis: Arrancars will act like their _**Resurrección** _forms even when they evolve into Arrancars_

_Results: Positive. Experiment Success_

Szayel looked up from his notes and gathered his papers. He had to report to Aizen-sama. "When you two are ready the door is unlocked." He said via intercom and left the room.

The two Espada didn't realize he had left, and that they could leave for another 2 hours.

Both Espada agreed that even if it cost them their very lives, pride or rank, they were never to speak of the incident again.

EVER.

**A/N: Review please! Chibi kitty Grimmjow and bat Ulquiorra will give you brownies and hugs if you do!**


End file.
